Lady Purple/Transcript/7
Previous - 6 • Next - TBA (Lucy was shocked and thinks that her girlfriend is presumed dead. Emmy and Maisie are shocked that Lorcan sacrificed herself to kill Helga. The Police arrived and arrested the remaining guards. The children are taken in by social workers as one of them say the words.) Boy: She did it. She killed Helga. Police Officer: Who did? Boy: They called her, Lady Purple. The Girl who saved us all. (The Shadow Five were sent to prison for their crimes along with the remaining guards. Jake got expelled for attempt to rape Lorcan. Jake felt hurt and betrayed and ripping a picture of him and Lorcan. Eliot hopes that Lorcan's alright. If she's still alive, they become friends as the scene fade to black.) (Scene fades at Emmy and Maisie's house, The text "ONE YEAR LATER, 2002" fades in, freezes for 3 seconds, and fades out. Lucy was talking to Emmy and Maisie. It's been a year since Lorcan disappearance.) Lucy: '''So, how you feeling after that long rest? '''Emmy: '''I feel great, Awesome.I've decided to go to law school. '''Maisie: '''And I'm going to become a reporter. They want to start with a piece on someone. '''Lucy: '''Oh, yeah? Who? '''Maisie: '''You're gonna have to read it. Like everyone else. '''Lucy: I got an acting gig. I always wanted to be an actress. Ever since when I was a kid. Emmy: Do it if you want. We're not stopping you. Lucy: '''Hey, it's been a year since Lorcan... missing. '''Emmy: '''Yeah. One year anniversary where Lorcan was praise as a hero who slaughtered Helga as revenge. '''Lucy: '''Yeah. So, I have to go. I'll see you around. '''Emmy: '''You too Lucy. (Lucy was walking away from the girls and check the time on her phone. Scene cuts to the shopping mall, Lucy looks at some TVs where she heard the news about a Wild Force Yellow Ranger.) '''Lucy: '''Whoa. (Just then, she hears someone yelled at the register. It's a robber, pointing the gun at the employee. Lucy become Lucky Babe one more time and fight the robbers. They held up a baseball bat so they can hit her. She dodged the attack and taze them, leaving the police handle it. Everyone gave her an applause as she walked out.) '''A.I.: '''You Morphed and you didn't tell me?! '''Lucy: '''Yeah. You were asleep. That's all. '''A.I.: Apologize! Lucy: 'No. '''A.I.: '''Apologize! '''Lucy: '''All right, fine. I'm sorry. So, you know where Lorcan is? '''A.I.: '''Yeah, she's survived. But she's in another world. '''Lucy: '''Until then, what do you want me to use my power? '''A.I.: '''With them, You will be invincible. (Cut to outside of the shopping mall where Lucy walking home at night. Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! at the Disco plays as the credits roll.) (Scene cuts to in a mysterious temple, Lorcan wakes up and looked around. She spotted a murial.) '''Lorcan: '''Who is that? (While she was looking, a man appeared behind her, named Tommy Oliver, the legendary Power Ranger.) '''Tommy: '''That's Ninjor. ''(Lorcan suddenly attacks the real Tommy as he startles her.) Lorcan, I'm not your enemy. '''Lorcan: '''How'd you know my name? What's going on here? '''Tommy: '''We need your help. Ever heard of M. Bison? (Lorcan was shocked and put away her sword.) '''Lorcan: '''Yeah. Why? (Just then, a woman named Gia Moran, the Megaforce Yellow Ranger appeared.) '''Gina: '''An evil sorceress has revived him and given him even more power. Her name is Rita Repulsa. '''Lorcan's A.I: '''I'm sorry, Rita Repulsa? What kinda name is that?! '''Tommy: '''What kinda name is Lady Purple? '''Lorcan: '''Touché. What are they planning? '''Tommy: '''Rita wants to fully corrupt the Morphin Grid, and rule dimensions. '''Gina: '''She's been creating evil rangers to fight us. '''Lorcan's A.I: '''With Bison's power, they'll be unstoppable. '''Lorcan: '''We have to defeat Bison. '''Tommy: '''And Rita, but first, we gotta save Ninjor. '''Lorcan's A.I: '''That statue guy? '''Gina: '''He created the Power Coins. '''Tommy: We were able to track his energy signature back to Bison's lair. We can't defeat him alone. We need you, Lady Purple. (Tommy hands Lorcan a Lady Purple Power Coin.) Lorcan: What's this? Tommy: A Power Coin. (Lorcan takes the power coin and her watch scans it.) Gina: '''Sadly, Ninjor only created one Power Coin before he was kidnapped. '''Tommy: '''Can you handle the power? (Lorcan put on her mask as Lady Purple one more time and hold up her weapons. She turns to Tommy and Gina as she nodded. The scene cuts to black, and then the scrolling closing credits started rolling afterwards.) Previous - 6 • '''Next - TBA